


Offset Hijinks

by fifty_fifty



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Merlin, Dirty Talk, Double Anal Penetration, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, M/M, Modern Era, Multi, Oral Sex, Porn Video, Pornstars, Public Blow Jobs, Tenderness, Top Arthur, Top Percival
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:17:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fifty_fifty/pseuds/fifty_fifty
Summary: Merlin and Arthur are waiting start a day of filming with Percival. Gwaine, the producer, takes his handheld cam and shows us the kind of hijinks the boys get up to off camera.





	Offset Hijinks

**Author's Note:**

> Extended version of Challenge 3: Kink Link for Pornalot 2017. Tenderness/Dirty talk>Pornstars AU>Hijinks

Arthur walked onto the set, wrapped in a red bathrobe. He was glad for it, as the studio was a currently little chilly. He sat down in a comfy chair that was off to the side. No one paid him any attention. Everyone was too busy arranging the staging and lighting for the upcoming scene.

“Hey,” breathed a voice in his ear. “Fancy a little warm up?”

Arthur felt a shiver run down his spine and a warmth deep down in his gut as Merlin slid down between his knees and pulled his robe apart. He threw his head back and hummed appreciatively when Merlin ran his lips along the length of his half-hard cock, following it with delicate, gentle licks along his shaft before placing a kiss on the head and then sliding his lips all the way down his stiffening cock, his nose brushing his skin.

“Gods, Merlin. That feels amazing. You fucking love this, don’t you? Getting down on your knees and sucking cock as if you were _made_ for it.” He voiced appreciatively as he smiled down at Merlin. He cupped Merlin's face with his hand and rubbed his thumb softly at the corner of his mouth, letting it drag along the length of his shaft as Merlin bobbed up and down his cock.

“Hey,” called a voice from nearby. “Getting started without me?”

Arthur glanced up at Percival, who was grinning at them stroking his impressive cock. Merlin pulled off and glanced over at him looking peeved. Everyone at the studio knew Merlin hated getting interrupted when he was enjoying himself.

“Just warming up, Perce.” Merlin assured him, glancing back at Arthur with a smirk, seeing he was already flustered.

“No, no,” called Gwaine holding a camera, light blinking red. “This is perfect, keep going.”

Merlin grinned and caressed Arthur's length lovingly before taking him back into his mouth.

“So Gents,” he continued. “And any ladies—if you’re watching—these are the kind of hijinks that happen when we’re not filming. Particularly with these two,” he said, zooming in close on Merlin and Arthur, following the movements of Merlin’s mouth going down on Arthur. “Loves Arthur’s cock this one.”

Gwaine panned out and swung the camera over to Percival who was still fucking into his hand contentedly and he watched Merlin and Arthur admiringly.

“So Perce, are you looking forward fucking Merlin’s cute little arse today?”

Percival laughed at Gwaine’s tone of voice. “Shut up, Gwaine.”

Merlin didn’t look back, he merely acknowledged Gwaine by raising his arse into the air, as Arthur started thrusting down his throat.

Percival grasped one of his cheeks in his hand and stroked it appreciatively. He made a choking noise when he looked down and saw the bright red butt plug between Merlin’s cheeks and read the writing on it.

“What’s that, Perce?” asked Gwaine, bringing the camera around. “Oh yes, very, very nice. 'Property of Pendragon', huh?”

Percival took his hand and spanked Merlin’s arse, causing Merlin to choke and groan around Arthur. He toyed with the plug, first pushing it in and then starting to pull it out.

Arthur watched Percival with an intense gaze. “Pull it out, Perce. Fill him with your cock. Give him something he’ll feel _for days_.”

Percival glanced at Gwaine behind the camera, not quite sure what to do, as this wasn't anything close to what was scripted for the shoot that day.

Gwaine nodded with the camera. “Oh geez, yeah, go for it Perce. Merlin?” he asked.

Merlin fucked himself back on the butt plug that Percival was still gripping in response and pulled off of Arthur. “Mmm, yeah. Go on. But I want both of you.”

Arthur inhaled sharply as he glanced at Merlin, his cock hardening even further at the thought and Merlin's cocky grin. “You heard the man, Perce.” he choked out.

Percival bit his lip and looked around for some lube.

Arthur grinned smugly at him when he realised what he was looking for. “Oh he won’t need anything. My Merls is ready to go. I just fucked him about half an hour ago.”

Percival started to pull at the plug, he had to be rougher than he’d expected to be, the plug being considerably larger than he’d anticipated. “ _Fuck_ ,” he whispered to himself as he held it up and examined it and then set it aside. Merlin looked around at Percival and whimpered at the loss. Percival hurried to slip two fingers in straight away and Merlin arched his back, pushing back against him so that Percival’s fingers slipped in deeper. Percival squeezed his cock to calm his arousal at the hot, wet, warmth gripping his fingers. “Fuck, Arthur. _Fuck_ you weren’t kidding.”

Percival grabbed the condom that Gwaine was pressing into his hand and ripped it open with his teeth.

“Come on, Percy, or I’ll get Gwaine to fuck me instead,” called Merlin as he leaned forward to kiss Arthur.

Gwaine laughed out loud. "I wouldn't say no, Merlin!" he called back.

His length finally sheathed, Percival withdrew his fingers and nudged the head of his cock into Merlin’s hole, pushing and watching intently as it stretched around him, engulfing him in a furnace of heat.

Merlin hissed, “Ah, God! That’s… Yeah...” He reached behind him and pulled Percival closer. “ _More_.”

Merlin grasped Arthur’s shoulders and keened as Percival shoved the full length of his cock into him. He dug his nails into flesh as he blinked and his mouth fell open at the sensation of being stuffed full. “Ah, oh yes. That’s… good. So _big_. I feel so full!”

Arthur stood and walked around them, he ran a finger around Merlin’s rim as Percival fucked into him, squelching and slick. Merlin was visibly shaking as Arthur slowly slid a finger in along side Percival, stretching him further. He pushed another finger in and Merlin twitched around them as he blushed and moaned.

“Okay, Love?” Asked Arthur, rubbing his back.

“Y-yes. It burns, but-but I-" he gasped at a particularly deep thrust from Percival. "I need it Arthur. I need you _both_ ” Merlin answered his voice shaking.

Arthur reached around and stroked Merlin’s cock, “Oh Merlin, you’re positively dripping," said Arthur approvingly. "Don't worry my Sweet, we'll give you what you need. On the table, Perce.”

Percival lifted Merlin and sat back on the edge of the table that was part of the set. Gwaine shooed the people on set away. Merlin was suddenly breathless as he felt Percival go deeper into him and he wrapped his legs around Arthur’s waist pulling him closer. Arthur slicked his dick with lube and guided his cock towards Merlin’s already full hole. Using his fingers and more lube he slowly and carefully inched his cock inside Merlin alongside Percival’s.

He threw his head back, the muscles in his neck and arms taut with tension. “Fuck, Merlin. You’re amazing. Look at you, taking us both.” He found Merlin's lips and kissed him sloppily.

They held Merlin between them as he quivered and shook like a leaf, covered in a sheen of sweat, and gently thrust into him, able to feel every shift and twitch of each others cock.

Merlin clung to Arthur. “Oh, ah. Y-yes,” he stuttered. Soon he was shuddering and came over Arthur’s chest unable to hold off his orgasm any longer. Arthur and Percival thrust together a few more times as Merlin whimpered and sagged against Arthur before they came too.

Arthur placed loving kisses to Merlin’s hair as he held him and both he and Percival slipped out. “Perfect. Absolutely perfect.”


End file.
